Litbel
by VampirePaladin
Summary: In the January of 1919 Russia has forced both Belarus and Lithuania to move in with him. He has a perfect plan for the two of them. Belarus does not approve of it.


Lithuania nervously looked around as he walked to the planned meeting. He could not stop expecting monsters to jump out of every shadow since Russia had forced him to move into his house. The only thing that made this bearable was the knowledge that Poland and Belarus were still safe. He hoped Poland would keep an eye out for the sweet girl.

It had only been a few weeks since he had been forced to come here. Things were only made worse by Christmas coming up when Russia had drug him out of his home. The New Year had already come and gone. He had not gotten to enjoy the fresh snow like he would have in the past.

His dark boots stopped outside of the heavy, wood door. The man fidgeted slightly. When he heard the sound of crashing china he jumped a good two feet up into the sky. His eyes widened and he tentatively pressed one ear against the frigid barrier.

"Calm down, little sister," Russia's voice almost begged.

"Nie! I will not be calm! I finally got out of that place! I was away from the pervert and the cross-dresser! I had my own home!"

"It is for the best, Belarus." There was a small trembling in his voice.

"If I'm not living on my own I want to live with only you. This is unacceptable."

Lithuania could not believe what he was hearing. Russia had captured Miss Belarus! He had been so proud when she had become a full fledged-country and now Russia had taken her. Momentarily forgetting his fear, he pushed the door open. Russia and Belarus both stopped arguing to turn and stare at him. Belarus had another vase. Russia's almost childish face had a look of relief and hope.

"Comrade Lithuania, you lived with little sister for a long time, da?"

"Yes."

Belarus shot a glare at Lithuania. Her mood was sourer then normal. The brunette did not notice it.

"Good, good. You will marry Belarus in February."

"I think I should have a say in- what?" Lithuania's heart skipped a beat. Russia wanted him to marry Belarus. This was like a dream come true. He could take care of her again and protect her. They could plan on how to escape and get away from her terrifying brother.

Belarus looked back and forth between her brother and her soon to be husband. She gripped her fists. Her nails dug into the beautiful pale flesh. The small trickle of blood was unnoticed. With a gaze that could fell a normal human leveled at the other two, she brushed past them and out the door. Her feet did not stop moving until she was outside. The beautiful snow had turned to slush.

She did not scream or yell. At this point she knew it would not do anything. Without seeing her face, someone would think that nothing at all was wrong with her. It is only if someone looked closely would they see the freezing tears on her cheek.

If she had to marry someone then she would much rather marry her older brother. Belarus grinned. That was it. The plan was too perfect. She could marry her brother. Then they would always be together. She would always have his love and affection. Then it would not matter that she was not really independent any more. Never again would she be left in the cold with no one caring about her.

"Big brother, there is someone I want to marry," she called out as she returned inside.

Russia smiled brightly at her as she returned to the room. Lithuania gave her a small look and his cheeks got just a bit pinker.

"Russia, I want to marry you instead!"

"What?" Both Lithuanian and Russian voices rang out in unison.

She grabbed onto her brother's strong arm. "I don't mind being annexed if I can stay with you forever! Marriage. Marriage. Marriage."

To say Russia was shocked would be an understatement. Belarus had talked about marrying him when she was little, but that had been a childish fantasy. He was as frozen as If he had been in the arms of General Winter for hours.

Belarus started to tug on the much taller nation. "Marriage is the only option."

"You are so cute, Belarus." Lithuania just took this outburst to mean that Belarus really was still a child. He honestly found it adorable on how she still had a childish desire to marry her brother.

Russia swallowed. "The marriage will be held on February 27th."

"I look forward to our wedding day," Belarus smiled up at him.

Russia did not mention that she would still be marrying Lithuania. For some reason he got a chill up his spine. Yes, it would be better not to mention it was Lithuania she was still going to be marrying until as late as possible.


End file.
